Team Jinora Training 12.10.12
Where: jinoras training ground (12.10.12) Who: Jinora, Yume, Isabella 'Roleplay:' NamikazeJinora: -I appeared in a blink of an eye in the center of my training grounds. A very calculated and organized architectural style, every stone tile in its place, every brick evened out and standing over the ones below. During the construction of this new place I had planted a flying thundergod dagger under one of the tiles, Another place has been "equipped" in a sense of me being able to get to places quickly.. I walked up to the large stairs that in front of me and placed a couple of things on the stairs, my pouch, and what appeared to be dinner. I walked back to my spot near the center of the room and waited for my students to show up. IzzyDaPada: -Isa would stretch her arms above her head letting out a low grown. She didn't know that is was possible to feel sore in all the wrong places were possible. Today she would be training with her Sensei Jinora and her teammate Yume, who was jounin himself. Isa saw her Sensei standing in the middle of the room, she would apprach her and bow respectfully.- "Hello Sensei." -Isa smiled warmly at her Sensei and wondered what they would do today. Her faded blue hair today was let down and it reached to about her stomach. Wearing her Yonshi back pouch, belt and her belt, with her weapon attatched. Isa had packed mostly the things she needed, first aid kit and her flower petals.- NamikazeJinora: -I looked around to see Izzy approaching the training grounds. as she came closer and greeted me, I smiled and waved "lets just wait a few moments for late-yume" - YumeMoumoku: -walking along heading towards where he was told to meet up for some training. yume would be leand back a bit in what would appear to be a lazy looking pose as his long legs would carry him some what quickly being his legs would carry him farther then that of someone who was short. having his hands dug deep into his pockets yume's kugutsu jacket would blow a bit behind him as he came near the clearing. spotting what looked to be jinora and his old teammate and his considered sibling isa, yume would move to wave at the two girls before moving to join them- NamikazeJinora: -I saw yume finally approaching and waved to him as well. I waited for everyone to be close enough before continuing. " First thing is first.. Congratulations to both of you on promoting" I smiled happily, I was indeed proud of my team. "I hope that you both realize that it is not over, its far from over. Infact it is from now on that counts the most.." - YumeMoumoku: -hearing jinora's words you would only nod his head lightly understanding this well- IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head in understanding to her Sensei, and smile at the congratualtions. Seemed like it was a while ago that she had been promoted to chunin, with giving academy students their graduation tests, and working on paperwork.- NamikazeJinora: -"So.. since the two of you are old enough.. I will give you the option to choose what you want to learn next or what you want to concetrate on"- IzzyDaPada: -Blinking at her Sensei, She couldn't contain herself. What could she learn? What should she learn first? So many options. So many things to choose from. It's like wanting to get a new shinny object that has your eye. Simply saying, Isa could be over whelmed. But she would think this through.- YumeMoumoku: -moving to scratch at the back of his head a bit, yume wouldn't really know how to answer- ugh ummm well i guess i can do some fuin stuff -he would mumble a bit as his eyes would rest gentaly on jinora wondering exactly what she was thinking and for some reason this would make the tall hyuuga boy blush lightly- NamikazeJinora: -"while you two decide, we are going to warm up, Street fighting style only. No techniques, no chakra, no weapons. just fists.. I will attack izzy, Izzy will defend from my attack and attack Yume, and Yume will defend from Izzy's attack and attack me"- IzzyDaPada: "Gotcha, ready when ever you are Jinora-Sensei." -Nodding her head. Isa would step back abit from Jinora. Taking in a breath then letting it out. Awaiting to see what her Sensei would do. Contemplating on what her moves would be, but still taking a look at Jinora's shoulder, remembering what Keyo had said to her a few days before.- *Never look someone in the eyes, you don't want to be caught in a genjutsu do you?* -That was helpful enough for her luckly.- IzzyDaPada: "Gotcha, ready when ever you are Jinora-Sensei." -Nodding her head. Isa would step back abit from Jinora. Taking in a breath then letting it out. Awaiting to see what her Sensei would do. Contemplating on what her moves would be, but still all the while keeping her focus on her Sensei, if she lost track of forcus off of Jinora, could end up in either, a good lecture which Isa wouldn't have mind, or winding herself in the hospital. Which seems some people have been visting lately.- NamikazeJinora: -Without another word I swiftly kicked my right leg up and swung it to my left aiming to hit Izzy's head, a simple move, i knew she would block this or avoid it easily.. however it was her timing i was more eager to see. if she didnt catch on quickly she would have the side of my foot against the side of her face pushing he backwards with great force due to my long years in training- IzzyDaPada: -Spotting her Sensei shift, but at a rather quick pace but still saw she brought her right leg up, aiming at her head. Quickly bringing her arms and locking them together side by side to guard her head. Taking Jinora's leg in her for arm. Feeling the impact through her body she had a slight shiver go up her back. That she wasn't prepared for. Stepping back she would shake out her arms from the force of the blow feeling a slight dull ach from them.- *What does she do? Punch brick walls?* -She thought to herself then turned her sights on her teammate. Approaching him slowly, then quickly she sent out both her arms, straightned with hands fisted towarsd Yumie's chest. If not blocked, it would send a blow to his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs causing him to stumble back.- YumeMoumoku: -watching isa move to face him the puppet boy would be more then ready. watching the girl move to throw a punch towards his chest, it would take yume a secound to react as his hand moved out to ketch her fist dead square in the palm of his hand. if ketching her fist his fingers would move to curl around her hand to make a tight grip before twisting causing the girl to move into what would be called into submission as he would push to bend her arm back and place it behind her back. if all of this had worked yume would have a good hold on isa as well as now sending a quick side kick to jinora aiming to hit the jounin right in the uper part of her chest with out giving the jounin a warning. if jinora didnt block, yume knew that the amount of force to impact the jounin would probably nock her back- NamikazeJinora: -I expected an attack from Yume as this was an organized exercise, as his leg was flying towards me i waited right down to the perfect moment before jumping up slightly, using both my hands to grab onto his leg with speed aiming to balance on my hands using his leg as support, however I knew that his leg would not support my weight especially so suddenly so grabbing onto his leg, especially with him aiming for my ribs It was the perfect level and angle for me to push my lower body up slightly to swing upwards, I would avoid and attack at the same time.. As i swung my lower body upwards aiming to hit Izzy on the chin in an upwards kick, with this hit it would knock her head back and possibly make her lose her balance- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would be working on getting out the grasp of her teammate. Thinking quick and seeing her Sensei coming at her. Isa quickly dropped off to the right, which caused her to break out the greaps of Yumie landing on her hands and knees. With this Jinora's attack would go straight at Yume, next step of her plot was to stick out her foot and spin in a full 360 degree circle causing her foot to possibly connect with the back of Yume's legs. Which if connected he would fall backwards before or after he had taken Jinora's hit.- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would be working on getting out the grasp of her teammate. Thinking quick and seeing her Sensei coming at her. Leaning back quickly causing Isa to lean into Yume. As she barely missed the attack. Isa quickly leaned forward sticking out her leg behind her and hooking it behind him, pulling her leg back towards her, which if connected to the back of his leg he would fall backwards or forwards due to her pulling at the back of his leg, and having her weight being pulled forward.- YumeMoumoku: -feeling isa move to lean back into him as she was being stuck out against. yume would release the girl just before feeling her leg move out past his leg. moving to side step out of the way of the kick yume would twist his body to throw hard right hook aiming his fist to collide hard with jinora's jaw- NamikazeJinora: - I couldnt help but smile at how hard they were working, I bent my body backwards so my palms were on the cool gritty surface of the stone floors and used my feet to kick my body over, I avoided his punch to my jaw by flipping my body over and slightly furthur away, once my foot landed on the ground i swiftly kneeled on the ground and swung my right leg towards izzy in an attempt to sweep her off her feet and lose her balance- IzzyDaPada: -Being release FINALLY. Isa would see Jinora avoid the punch from Yume. Then see Jinora land on the ground and attempt to sweep her feet at her and possibly knock her over, with quick thinking, Isa jumped putting all her weight foward so that when she landed she doged the attack that would have knocked her over but also made her go into a hand stand. Witch quick thinking, Isa pushed off her hands to land back onto her feet then swing out her left leg towards Yumie's side, if it connected it may send side stepping.- YumeMoumoku: -watching as a kick was thrown towards his left yume would move his hands quickly to deflect the kick. taking in the pressure of the kick with his palms yume would let the tension of the kick press his hands back towards him before thrusting his arms forward to throw her kick forward. by doing so it could possiably cause isa to lose her balance all the while yume threw out a low back kick towards jinora's head being that she was ducked down from the sweep kick- IzzyDaPada: YumeMoumoku: -watching as a kick was thrown towards his left yume would move his hands quickly to deflect the kick. taking in the pressure of the kick with his palms yume would let the tension of the kick press his hands back towards him before thrusting his arms forward to throw her kick forward. by doing so it could possiably cause isa to lose her balance all the while yume threw out a low back kick towards jinora's head being that she was ducked down from the sweep kick- NamikazeJinora: -I turned just enough to see his foot coming towards me, i crossed my arms high near my head to block his kick, This would be just enough as I knew that back kicks were not as strong as front kicks. using the push from his kick i loosened up my body and used the momentum of his kick to roll myself backwards and flip upwards onto my feet, I was now a foot or two away from my initial spot. I saw Yume's attack at Izzy where there was a chance she would lose her balance, My left foot planted firmly and balanced on the ground I used it to pivot my body , to swing my right leg directly towards Izzy aiming to hit her right below the ribcage and right above her stomach. If she had lost balance from Yume's counter there would be a chance that my kick would hit her upper body from her collar bone and upwards, if she regained her balance and didnt fall, she would have to deal with the possibility of getting a direct hit to the stomach- IzzyDaPada: -Jumping forward from being having her kick shoved back towards her. Isa attempted to regain herself pacefully but unsuccessful. Then, losing her fouce on where Jinora was, BOOM!! Taking a kick from Jinora into her collarbone up to her chin causing her head to shoot up. After the blow was delt, Isa looked at the ground and stared at it.- "That really..does hurts..Sensei..do you punch bricks for a living when you aren't in the Hospital working? Or with the team?" -Shifting up to stand on her feet. Isa rubbed at her chin where she took the hit, the pain would radiate from her collarbone to her chin. Nothing like a good ol' kick to the collarbone and chin. Luckly her adventuring wasn't at stake.- NamikazeJinora: -I extended my hand towards Izzy to help her stand back up as i laughed slightly at her question " No but I should consider that" i joked, - YumeMoumoku: -watching his teammate fall yume would move to try and help her up but seeing as she was already up yume would pause then adjust himself to stand perfectly straight. looking to jinora then back to isa he would raise a brow as his hands would move to dig deep into his pants pockets- NamikazeJinora: -I stood and looked at two of my standing team. so have we decided on what you wanted to concentrate on?- YumeMoumoku: i figured id work on my fuin -yume would mumble the words just loud enough to be heard before seeming to turn his gaze down towards the ground- IzzyDaPada: I think I may work on my wind jutsu. -She would look to her sensei and smile still rubbing at her chin still- NamikazeJinora: -I nodded, I looked over to Yume " Unforunately I dont have much advanced knowledge in fuinjutsu.. and since you are a Jounin it will be your responsibility to obtain all the knowledge you need for it.." I turned my attention to Izzy " Great, have you discovered your second nature yet?"- YumeMoumoku: -hearing her words yume would nod lightly before heading off to some corner to work on his fuin stuff. sitting down on the ground yume would reach back to pull all the scrolls that rested on his back. unrolling one of the blank scrolls yume would then move to pull a book out of the hidden pocket in his flack. opening it up over a section that covered fuin he would read a bit before digging out a set of brushes and ink that he started carrying around to help him work in his fuin- IzzyDaPada: -nods her head. Lately, she had felt a, in a sense, a fire ignite inside her self. When she thought the affinities.- "I've felt a pull towards fire." NamikazeJinora: -I smiled brightly. Fire was my first affinity, I knew Izzy's first nature was wind, wind was my second nature. " There is one way to confirm that pull" I whistled loudly as it got the attention of Roko. The red and white fox grabbed a smal pouch and brought it over to me. I took the pouch and pat Roko on the head softly as I dug my hand in and found a small drawstring bag. Opening up the drawstring bag I pointed it towards Izzy " Pick a sheet of paper and hold it in your hands and keep it there so you wont be able to see the paper "- YumeMoumoku: -painting out each small detail onto the scroll that was required for a fire release. it wouldn't take the puppet boy long as crafting puppets was in the detailing such as drawling, painting and so on. having it not take long for the puppet specialist to replicate the design in the book yume would then move to slide the scroll aside to dry. moving to pick up one of the scrolls that held a few of his puppets in, yume would move to unroll the scroll. staring at the seals that rested on the page before him. yume would smile lightly before working to draw up his chakra into his hands, once his hands would glow the dark crimson color yume would clap his hands togeather to form the basic hand sign for kugutsu no jutsu. watching as a single string would pour out the tip of his fingers and move to press its self to the center of one of the pages yume would push more of his chakra into the single string causing the seal to burst into smoke as one of his puppets would rise up from the page and connect itself to the string yume had placed there for it-